


A Higher Place

by ticklishraspberries



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Stan and Syd get high, and ask each other questions. It’s fun.
Relationships: Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak
Kudos: 36





	A Higher Place

Syd liked being high. **  
**

Could you blame her, though? If anyone deserved some time to relax, it was certainly her.

Stan was more than happy to provide her with the joints he kept on his person just about twenty-four seven. He liked to see her let loose and calm the fuck down every now and then, because he also knew that she deserved it. Plus, she was even more fun when she was stoned.

For example, sober Syd would never lay her head across his lap, or scream along to the lyrics of a Bloodwitch song with him in the car.

Or, maybe she would, if only there wasn’t so much weight on her shoulders. A joint easily lifted that weight off and let her be the fun, odd, silly Syd that she had been before her dad, before her powers, and before…well, before Stan had the courage to talk to her.

Being high made them both feel more confident in their weird selves.

They were in his bedroom, sprawled out on his floor as the record player spun a Bloodwitch album, the crooning voice filling the room as Stan hummed along between hits.

“Okay, okay…Would you rather never be able to smoke again, or never drive your car again?” Syd asked, blue eyes fixated on the cracks in the ceiling.

“The car, obviously. There’ll always be cool vintage cars, but there’ll never be another drug I love as much,” he answered simply, taking another drag as if to make his point. “What about you: never smoke or never drive?”

“Well, I already don’t drive, so I wouldn’t be losing anything.”

“Good point. Different question then!”

Syd giggled, taking the joint back between her thumb and forefinger, not even noticing the bit of ash that dropped onto her sleeve as she did so. “Better be a good one this time. None of your jellyfish bullshit.”

“Hey! My jellyfish questions are amazing,” he said, turning his head to pout at her.

She snorted, taking another hit.

“Would you rather only answer my jellyfish-related questions every time we hang out, or never hang out with me again?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’d put up with your jellyfish fetish any day, Stan. You’re worth it.”

His heart fluttered a bit, and his cheeks flushed. “Don’t give me an even bigger head now, Syd.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Now…Would you rather pop my thigh zits, or never listen to Bloodwitch again?”

He grimaced. “I’m gonna have to go with the zits. Their music is too good to give up!”

Syd laughed, and her hands flew to the button of her jeans, as if holding him to that answer.

“No, no! Please, save my eyes!” he cried jokingly, batting her hands away.

She threw her head back and laughed, and he suddenly had an idea.

“I have a different kind of question,” he said.

“Oh, yeah?” she asked, quirking a brow, grin still spread across her face.

“Yeah. Are you ticklish?”

She paused, tossing the burnt-out butt of the joint into the ashtray between them. “A little,” she admitted.

Sober Syd probably would have denied it, which was another reason that he loved smoking with her. She was a little more open, and honest. She was always so closed off, but a bit of weed plus the established trust that came from a few weeks of friendship (plus, that one time they were more than friends) made her much more willing to tell him things.

She told him about her thigh pimples, and that she was a virgin, and that he was her first kiss. She told him that she missed her dad, and that she wanted to kill the kids who bullied her little brother. She told him that she couldn’t stand fighting with her mom, and that he actually did think that his car was pretty cool.

And now, she told him that she was ticklish, and that information was too amazing to let it slide by.

He sat up quickly, threw a leg over her waist, and grinned down at her wide-eyed expression. “Just a little?” he asked, hovering his fingers over her belly.

She nodded. “Dina is the only person who’s tickled me in, like, years, so unless you find something she missed, I doubt it’ll be much fun for you.”

“Well, we’ll see.”

He tickled her stomach first, relishing in the way she squirmed, the sleeves of her sweater pulled over her hands and batting at him uselessly. He tried her sides, and got a giggle, and her hips got an actual laugh, her face scrunched up and pink. But, as his exploration found, she did little else than laugh and wriggle a bit, occasionally spitting out a curse word, most likely directed at him rather than the sensation.

He gave up with one last, defeated squeeze to her side. “Damn. You know, tickling would have been a great way to test your powers without me needing to insult you,” he said, not bothering to move from his place atop her legs.

She huffed. “Well, I didn’t destroy your bedroom or accidentally kill you, so you should be grateful it didn’t work.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Can I ask you a question now?”

“Sure.”

“Are you ticklish?”

He shook his head, but she saw through his lie and immediately managed to flip their positions, wrestling him back against the floor and slipping her hands under his t-shirt to tickle his ribs, high-pitched laughter bubbling out of him instantly.

“Nohot fair!” he whined, shoving at her arms weakly.

“It’s totally fair!” she replied, smirking. “It’s not my fault you’re so much more ticklish than me.”

She moved her hands upwards to tickle under his arms, and he pulled his elbows tight to his sides, trying to protect the spot to no avail, her blunt nails easily continuing to torture him.

“Syd, please!”

“Please what? Keep tickling you?” she asked.

Fuck her and her bag of older-sibling tricks. She was way too good at this, and although he’d only met the kid a handful of times, Stan felt a pang of sympathy for Liam.

“No, please stop!”

“Oh, that’s what you meant? You should try to use full sentences next time, dude,” she said, but she did stop, and he slumped back against the carpet, breathing heavily.

She giggled fondly, ruffling his curls before getting off of him and laying back down beside him. “Can we smoke another joint?” she asked.

“After that, I don’t think you deserve any of my product,” he said, but handed her another anyway.

Syd and Stan both really liked being high, but it was better when they were high together.


End file.
